Rachel (S12 Rookie)
Biography Season 12 (12.3) * 22 years old from Texas. Her family has been huge Cowboys fans, and her dad was always her best friend. She was just like him, and he was goofy and silly. They’d go to father-daughter dances, and she liked him being involved in what she loved. When he passed, her life changed forever. He died a few months before her pom squad audition, so she never got to tell him she was trying out. Dancing without him was hard, but she kept doing it because she loved it, and he loved watching her dance. Even though he’s not physically there anymore, she knows he’s so proud of everything she’s accomplished, and he would be so proud of her chasing her DCC dream. Confessionals Total: x Season 12: 18 (T11th most) Season 12 (12.1) * It was really hard getting to bed last night because I was so excited laying there and thinking about today. I just can’t wait to put it all out there. * Seeing the judges come out is so scary. * I need my number to be on that board. (12.2) * The key to advancing to finals today is just to perform better than everyone else is performing. Hit everything a little harder, smile a little bigger. * We’re waiting for the judges to make their decisions on who will go to finals, and it’s pretty nerve-wracking. We’re all just over there, you know. People are sleeping. We’re playing Uno. Just doing anything to keep your mind off of the waiting game. (12.3) * I just have to go out there and do exactly what I know how to do and perform my butt off. * Biography * Competing next to a vet, it’s just really intimidating having someone that you know they are comparing you to right next to you. * results announced Knowing that I could potentially try on a uniform in the next few weeks is… I don’t even know how to put it into words, but I want that so badly. * I am so relieved and excited. I just can’t wait to get training camp started. (12.4) * It’s been three weeks since finals, so it’s been a pretty long wait. I’m anxious, excited, I’m nervous. I’m ready to get everything started. * opening meeting I just feel so overwhelmed. There’s a ton of pressure on us, and we have to step up our game to meet that standard. (12.6) * office When I heard my name called, my stomach just dropped. I just trying to stay positive, and trying to not think the worst, which is kind of hard to do in this situation. * office I’m very relieved. I hope that that was my last office call. (12.9) * Putting on our boots for the very first time; the boots are a lot heavier than our light, little sneakers, so it’s going to be a lot more difficult to kick our legs up there because it’s just a different weight that we’ve never felt before. (12.12) * One mistake could definitely get you called into the office, especially tonight, just because you need to be very perfect in every aspect. (12.13) * The pre-game was so much fun. It’s ten times scarier when we have this huge audience in front of us. * It’s over, and I’m a little sad that it’s over, because that was an actual dream come true out there. Commentary Season 12 (12.3) * Pre-finals If that’s the best you’ve got, then you’re going home. – Kitty Carter * This one dances like she’s been here before/ I mean she performs like a veteran/ Confident. (12.4) * Rachel, big surprise tonight. I thought you were very strong on that. – J (12.5) * “I noticed Rachel’s kicks are low, too.” – K (12.6) * training “Rachel kind of tanked.” – K * training This is live TV, so you can’t claw it back. If there is something a reporter asks you that you don’t know, then you have to have a standard answer. You want to have one of those moments. That felt pretty awkward. – Meredith Land * “I like watching Rachel,” “Yeah, she’s thicker, but she doesn’t look jiggly.” – K * asks if they need to rip the band-aid off and cut anybody “Maybe, because her weight is bothering me. Like, if you’re going to be thicker, bring it up.” – Michelle Keys, “I’ve heard a lot of hip-hop songs that like a thick girl.” – K (12.11) * “Rachel has a huge smile, but her kicks are heavy.” – K * “Taryn, Molly, Rachel, your kicks are low.” – J * “Rachel, I like her style on this.” – J, “I do too. She sells it.” – K * at sideline photos I feel stronger about Rachel. – K/ I think she’s still a little thick, but yeah. – J/ She’s just going to have to watch it. – K (12.13) * “Rachel looks strong over there.” – K * “Rachel, you don’t know that one.” – J Office Visits Season 12 (12.6) * of episode, 1st of 2 K says there have been a couple of comments calling her thick. Rachel says she was eating better before training camp started. She’s just so hungry now that they’re working out so much. She’s also working out in addition to practice, but she can definitely eat better. K says if they are splitting hairs on who looks best in the uniform or the kick-line, she’s in an unstable position. She has to look lean in the uniform and have high kicks. She’s a performer. Rachel says she’ll work on all of those things. Other Season 12 (12.1) * Introduces herself to the judges at preliminaries * Shown dancing when Melissa Rycroft mentions getting excited by seeing a great dancer (12.2) * Show when Judy mentions some of the semi-finalists look confident learning the choreography * Shown being invited to finals (12.3) * Introduced by Kelli for her solo leading into her biography * 2nd to last shown being invited to training camp (12.5) * Makeover glamor shot (no ‘before’ shot) (12.6) * Starts giving a nonsensical answer when asked about the player controversy at Baylor University before admitting she doesn’t know. (12.13) * Shown telling someone on the phone that she’s a DCC * Locker room cameo photo shown Misc. * x Category:DCC Category:S12 Rookie Category:3 years